


Yes, Doctor

by vanillapig



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dentist AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Half Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapig/pseuds/vanillapig
Summary: You have had a strong attraction to your dentist, Dr Jack Daniels, for years. Now is when finally make a move and what happens exceeds your expectations.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Yes, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> we were goofing off in the discord and dentist!Whiskey came out of it so of course I had to live write a whole fan fiction  
> also on my tumblr - https://vanillapig.tumblr.com/post/642605022303158272/yes-doctor

Most hated going to the dentist. not that you could really blame them. The sterile environment and gleaming medical supplies were quite terrifying but yet here you were with another purposeful cavity. You just had to see him.

Dr Jack Daniels or as he is called by his peers, Whiskey

Whiskey was a cowboy who truly didn't know how to quit. He seemed to always wear a turtle neck under his lab coat and always smell of, well, whiskey and something else equally intoxicating.

He had been your dentist for a handful of years now even though you had moved a good distance away. There just wasn’t any other dentist who could ever make you feel as safe in their care as he did

Whether he was talking to you in his alluring country accent, moving his skilled hands over his tools or just looking at you with those deep eyes, he was safe. Even if he was older. Even if he probably wasn't as interested in you as you were him. He was it. He ruined every other man for you and you barely saw each other pass the yearly checkups and call backs.

This time, however, you had a plan. If it went wrong, that was fine, you would just pack up and go to another dentist closer to home. If it did work, well hopefully you were going to walk out the office with a limp and a cleaner smile.

You wore your most confident outfit. One that showed off your best assets but didn't make you feel like cowering under his intense stare. It was show time.

Walking in, the receptionist examined you and sighed. It was like she knew what your plan was before you even did. Then again, it wasn't like you were going to be the first person to try to seduce Whiskey. A man that attractive probably had clientele who came to him particularly for his looks.

The wait for your appointment was longer than usual but that was fine. Watching the news helped ease your nerves for the mean time. Let you pretend that you were just having a normal cavity fill in and that you definitely weren't planning on fucking your dentist in the dental chair.

A call of your name pulled you from your thoughts. In the entrance way to the back stood Whiskey. He filled up the door way with his board shoulders that flared inwards into his tight waist. His mustache was perfectly groomed as always.

He smiled at you as you made your way to him, eyes quickly roaming your figure. “It's always great to see you sugar," he said as he ushered you towards his work space. “Though, I have to say you might just be a little too sweet." he flashed a smirk with a wink over his shoulder to you. “So sweet you give yourself cavities."

His work space was the usual dentist set up, the desk by the entrance, the chair in the middle and the fluorescent lights that were bright enough to give the sun a run for its money. Yet, he had his own little knick knacks that made it his own.

A coat rack in the corner that held his leather jacket (that you have yet to actual see him wear but desperately need to) as well as his cowboy hat. there were some pictures on the wall from normal dentist mumbo jumbo to more western themed pictures. the man was definitely dedicated to his aesthetic.

“Okay honey, hold right on to that chair and i'll be right back.” Whiskey's eyes took in your appearance once more before walking out the door. the chair was as uncomfortable as another other. just a hard plastic thing with little to know cushioning but it would do what you needed it for.

With a deep breath, you sat back onto the chair, lifting your legs onto the edge but allowing them to be spread allowing the perfect view for Whiskey when he walked into the door.

Was the plan overly risky? Yes. Was there a possibility that someone else could see you? Most definitely. But there was no time to argue the logistics of your half assed plans when the throbbing in your cunt only intensified when you first laid eyes on the cowboy.

You moved to unbutton your jeans before your eyes moved back towards the corner. his hat. without a moment of thought you got up to get it, laying it on top your head before repositioning yourself on the chair.

With unbuttoned jeans, you shoved your hand into your jeans then underwear, slowly teasing your clit with your fingers while keeping your lust filled eyes on the doorway. _Please don't let anyone else see this._ You begged to whatever god was listening. Though if god were real, he wouldn't exactly approve of your actions right now.

The moments rolled by, the light pressure on your clit was driving you closer to release. Maybe it was how scandalous this all was that was making you all hot and bothered. Maybe it was Whiskey's hat on your head that smelled so strongly of him. Who knows? Didn't matter the moment he stepped into the doorway, file in hand.

Whiskey froze. Eyes widening as lips parted. His eyes danced back and forth between your hidden hand and his hat. It was like he didn't know which was more gorgeous to see. “Jack,” you whimpered pulling him out of his trance.

He threw the file on to his desk, slamming the door behind him and barely giving any thought into locking it. “Well aren't you just looking all pretty sitting there on my chair wearing my hat." His grin was downright feral making you whine.

“Jack please.”

“What do you want honey? You want to cum?" He stood as the edge of the chair, right out of reach. You nodded your head, increasing the pressure and speed on your clit. “Then make yourself cum. Be a good girl and I’ll lick that pretty pussy clean.” Shit, you didn't expect this exact scenario but damn was it hotter than what you originally thought of.

He tilted his head toward the side while he watched your chest increase speed as you got closer to orgasm. “Shit sugar if i had known you wanted my cock so badly I would've given it to your years ago." He kneeled onto the chair, pressing his hands on either sides of your hips so he wasn't touching you but your faces were close enough together that if you just moved an inch, you would get to kiss those lush lips that plagued your thoughts.

“Don't be shy baby, cum for me.” And sure enough, his deep drawl pushed you over the edge. A loud moan had started to make its way out of your mouth before his hand shot up to grab your throat and pull your mouth towards his, suppressing the noise. He devoured your lips like it was his last meal while on death row.

It was hard and pressing but so right that you didn’t want it to stop. You didn't even notice that you moved your hairs until you were tugging his hair to pull his body even closer towards yours. He growled, fucking growled. And if that sound alone didn't reignite the flame inside you then his next actions would've burned you alive.

He abruptly pulled around, grabbing your legs and forcing you to lay half on the chair while your body half was held up by him. “You want me, baby?" You nodded while trying to push your hips towards his making him slap your jean covered thigh. “Use your fucking words, baby."

“Yes yes please, need it so bad.” You barely sounded like yourself, voice high pitched and whiny but who gave a shit when this literal embodiment of walking sex practically ripped your pants and panties down your legs like they offended him. He didn't even bother acting kindly towards your shoes or socks, just throwing them to the side with your clothes before biting your bare ankle.

A low moan escaped your lips as he began to trail kisses up your calf while lowering himself to the ground. His mustache tickled the inside of your leg making you squirm. “Keep moving-" he mumbled in your leg, sucking a large hickey on the inside of your thigh. “And i won't tongue fuck your cunt." He bit down. “And i've been dreaming of how you taste for so long so don't break my fucking heart baby."

You stayed as still as you could as he got to your glistening folds. His dark eyes took in how wet you were for him and he groaned. “Shit.” He settled one leg onto his shoulder and the other pushed off to the side, giving him the prefect view. “This all for me?"

“Jack please." He smacked your thigh, his hand rubbing away the heat of it as though it was second nature to soothe. “It's fucking doctor to you, do you understand?" You nodded quickly

“Yes doctor." He nosed at your pubic bone, so close to where you need him.

“Tell your doctor what the problem is.” His warm breath hitting your cunt making your hips twitch.

“I need- I need you so bad,” you stammered.

“I’m already here, baby.” He moved towards the junction of your hip and thigh, sucking marks into it. Whiskey was going to make sure you walked out of here with a reminder of who owns you.

“Doctor please.” He bit down harshly, a warning. “Need your mouth, please.” He grinned into your skin before finally enveloping your heat with his mouth.

You bucked up into him, forcing him to lay one arm over you to keep you where he wanted. “You taste better than any of the finest nectar god could ever make.” His tongue circled your clit as a finger teased your entrance. You could barely hear anything pass the blood pumping in your ears as he pushed a thick finger into you.

You clenched around him trying to get used to the intrusion. It's been years since you've been with anyone. You weren't lying when you said Whiskey had ruined any other person for you. He pulled back to look at how your pussy looked wrapped around his finger. He couldn’t help but add another and groan.

“You’re so fucking tight and hot.” He curled upwards, finding your g-spot making your back arch and your breath to hitch. “Your’e gonna feel so damn good around me." He latched onto your clit again, sucking harshly while starting to pound you with his fingers.

“Need you to cum again.” He swirled his tongue. “Need you to cum again for me, pretty girl." It was like his life mission was to pull you apart. He worked you over bringing you right to the edge, just teetering there. “Cum for your doctor, sweet girl." And there were the magic words that pushed you over, screaming his name and some expletives. Whiskey didn't even bother trying to smother your noises this time.

Working you through your orgasm, he pulled away and looked at your hazy eyes. He couldn't help to smile. He was proud of being able to wreck you and he planned on doing it again and again, as many times as you would allow him.

Your mind cleared up as he moved to unbuckle his belt that you just realized was a flask. At any other time you would probably laugh at it but with his hands pushing down his jeans and boxers, allowing his cock to spring free, your mind was only able to produce one thought. You wanted him to fuck your mouth.

You reached out and caressed him. He moaned out loud, grabbing your wrist to pull you away. “Baby as much as I wanna see your pretty lips on me as I mark your throat, we'll have to do that next time." He placed a gentle kiss on your lips making your heart soar. _Next time._ “I still have to fill in your cavity after I fill up your pretty cunt." He pushed you to lay back down while stroking his hard cock.

“Shit baby I don't-" You cut off his worrying with a simple whiney "safe" while wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him towards you. The groan he let out as his dick rubbed your wet pussy was definitely what was sending you to hell but it was more than worth it to feel him run himself along your cunt, gathering your juices.

He pushed in and fuck fuck fuck. He was so thick. It felt as though he was splitting you in half. Whiskey waited a moment as he saw you struggling to take his length. He rubbed your stomach, helping your relax around him. Once he felt you loosen up around him, he pushed the rest of himself into you with a low "shit" that came out so deep you felt in vibrate in your chest.

He filled you to the brim. There was no one that would ever make you feel as whole as Whiskey did at this moment. He leaned over you, covering you half naked body with his fully clothed on. That's when he began to move. Slow at first, letting you feel every vein and ridge of him.

“Baby girl,” his eyes glued to yours. “You fit me so well.” He began to snap his hips harder, making your claw at his lab coat. “Fucking made to be filled by me, to be fucked by me."

His lips smashed onto yours, clacking teeth together as he owned your mouth the same way he was owning your pussy. “You like this huh?" He pulled back, forcing your legs onto his shoulders. “You like being fucked by your dentist while you wear his hat?" His hand moved between your thighs, finding your bundle of nerves with precision. “Shit when I-“ You tightened around him and he groaned.” When i walked in and you were were wearing my fucking hat and touching yourself," he pushed his hips in an upwards angle making him hit your g spot. You were chanting his names while clawing at his seat.

“I got so fucking hard for you. You feel how hard you made me. All. The. Fucking. Time." He pronounced each word with a harsh slap of his hips against yours. You whined. “Getting close, sugar?" You arched your back up, trying to move your hips as much as you could to help push him inside you. He chuckled. “Soak my cock baby, make me yours."

The power this man had was unbelievable. You came harder than the previous two times. It was like heaven's gates crashed down onto you. He continued to thrust into you, grabbing your hips with both of his large hands. “Can't wait to fill you up, can't wait to see you dripping with my cum." You gasped out a "please" making him still in you and throb. Ropes of his cum coated your walls as his hold on your hips was tight enough to bruise but none of that was as important as how beautiful he looked cumming.

His plush lips in an O shape as his eyebrows knitted together and his Adam's apple bobbed with the moan he let out before moving forward and leaning over you, still inside.

You both stayed like that for awhile, catching your breath. He moved his lips to brush yours. “If you wanted a free toothbrush, you could've just asked baby."

You laughed loudly as he nuzzled your neck. Whiskey pulled out making you both wince. His eyes glued to the apex of your thighs, watching as his cum dripped out of you.

“After this appointment, we're going back to my place for round two baby." You smiled at him as he tucked himself back into your pants and grabbed yours.

“Yes, doctor."


End file.
